


The Numbers Keep Increasing

by NightlightFury



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Batfamily Feels, Batfamily Shenanigans, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce has a lot of kids, Bruce stop adopting kids, So Many Kids, Superman is concerned, everyone is concerned, the kids has a kick out of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlightFury/pseuds/NightlightFury
Summary: In a world where Batman actually kept that whole,'I'm just a myth, I'm not real, or am I' facade he's faced with an invitation to join a group of other heroes.A bit reluctant at first he eventually joins and his kids are happy he's finally socialising.There's one thing, being an urban legend within the hero world, no one knows about his kids, including the League.Let's say, the League are surprised to see a 'solo hero' have so many friends.





	1. Invitation

"You sure this is going to work?" A tall woman with raven black hair, ocean blue eyes in a costume resembling a swimsuit and a gold lasso at her side said.   
"Honestly, I'm not sure." A man in blue, a red cape and a letter 'S' responded.   
"How do we even know if this guy real?" A man with brown hair, green mask and glowing green ring questioned.   
"This is why we're doing this, Hal." A man in full red with a lightning bolt answered.   
"As I'm aware there's only been rumoured sightings of this 'Batman'." A martian of green and a costume or black, blue and red said.   
"Well, I've heard he drinks blood." The man with the green ring exclaimed.   
"No ones blood's been drained, Hal. Also, this guy is supposedly the 'Worlds Greatest Detective'. Solved more crimes then GCPD." A blond man with a Robin Hood-style costume added.

There continued to be passing on notes between the group before being called to stage.   
"Good evening everyone. I, Superman on behalf of the rest of the League have a message we wish to broadcast. As some may know there are rumours of this 'Batman' that protects the city of Gotham and if these rumours are proven to be true then we wish to invite this 'Batman' to be a member of the Justice League and help to protect the world. That is all." The man of steel ended before walking away and into the Hall of Justice.

As the invitation was broadcasted within a cavern under the Wayne's manner was the rumoured Batman. The Dark Knight of Gotham by night and playboy, billionaire Bruce Wayne by day watch from his computer.

"What do you wish to do Master, Bruce." An aged butler with an old English accent asked towards the man in a black and grey protective armour.   
"I don't know Alfred. Should I accept?" The man asked the wiser one.   
"I believe the young Master's and Miss's would be very pleased to find out that you are beginning to socialise." The butler stated.   
"Alfred, I do socialise." The man in the bat suit responded.   
"Of course you do Master Bruce, with the richest and most intelligent the world have to offer whose only desire is to nip at your money." The butler pointed voiced laced in sarcasm. The black-haired, blue-eyed male sighed, placing his head in his hand.   
"Fine Alfred, I'll go tomorrow." The man whines before finally turning off his computer and heading up to his home.

A home that years ago felt empty but now was full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 1. Why did I write this, I don't know I just saw a really long post on Pinterest and the idea just wouldn't leave, so here. Also, none of the art used belongs to me, they all belong to their rightful owners.
> 
> \--Au where the Justice League forms like usual, except Batman maintained his 'totally a myth' status and has in fact been active for years before the JL forms. He's very cautious about trusting them, but still joins, and the other sort of accept that as long as they trust that Batman has a hard time with trust, it will all work out in its own weird way--
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	2. Meeting

A group of hero walked into the building the state had kindly gifted them, a base of headquarters for the time being.

This group of heroes consisted of Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Aquaman.

As they entered their meeting room, nothing seeing to arise as suspicions or mysterious as they sat at the table.   
"Any news yet?" Aquaman asked.   
"None." Superman sighed, staring blankly at the computer.   
"What did I say! He's not real." Green Lantern rejoiced.   
"Then explain the massive decrease of crime within Gotham in the past decade." Flash quipped.   
"The police actually doing their job." Green Lantern suggested.   
"Not true, the majority of the GCPD are idiots." An unknown voice answered.

The sudden voice rattled the heroes, instantly preparing themselves for a fight. Superman had scanned the room, hoping to find the intruder, he didn't.   
"Whoever is here, we wish for you to show yourself." Martian Manhunter asked.

What he got in response was a small item being thrown to the ground before a large puff of smoke filled the air.

Waving away the smoke the Justice League waited as the smoke cleared, only to reveal a large, well-built figure. Dawned in black and grey with a glaring gazed towards them.   
"No." Green Lantern squeaked out.   
"Yes." The new figure answered, voice void of any emotion.   
"And Superman, Manhunter, I ask you to refrain from finding out my identity, I'll tell you all when I believe necessary." By the tone of voice, the man in black used left no room for an argument.   
"I'm sorry who are you?" Aquaman had asked.   
"You invited me." The man responded.   
"Batman?" Flash proposed. There wasn't a response, but a nod of acknowledgment.

Superman had shaken off his shock first, before approaching the bat.   
"Well then, it is nice to finally meet you." Superman held out a hand for a handshake but was left there by the bat. Superman awkwardly put down his hand.   
"How did you get in here?" Wonder Woman voiced.   
"You have no security, anyone could walk in here," Batman said.   
"Yeah, we're still working out the detail." Green Lantern chipped in.

The bat turned away, moving towards the large computer screen that was placed within the room, instantly pulling up blueprints of a building.   
"You need a headquarters that only members can access," Batman explained.   
"And what do you suggest?" Flash asked, running right beside the bat, only to be hit in the face and land on his back when the bat had lifted his hand to stop the speedster.   
"Oh come on! That's such a parent move." The Flash whined on the ground.   
 _And I have a 10-year-old more mature than you._  
Ignoring Flash's comment about parents Batman answered the first question.   
"I was thinking, a Watchtower."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 2. Batman had to make a dramatic entrance. Also, I would like to say that most of this story is based on a long post but I did add a few things and some characters so sorry in advance if the characters aren't accurate. Side note I'm still an emotional mess from the absolutely, tearjerking film How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, I couldn't ask for a better send-off for an amazing series. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	3. Nightwing

It's been two months since the addition of Batman to the team and it's gone surprisingly well, other than Barry and Hal constantly trying to make the bat laugh, which they're failing at.

At the moment the League: Superman, Flash, Wonder Women, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman and Batman. Were by the bay of the coast of Coast City.

It wasn't going well, they've gotten themselves in a pickle when hostages got involved, and a bomb was placed up. Batman could disable the bomb but he would be risking the lives of the hostages so, he was stuck. Until...

A blur of black and blue knocked out the criminals, untying the hostages and disabling the bomb. Leaving the league, except one, bewildered.   
"Hey Batman, you know there are these things called  _cellphones_  now and you can just  _call_  sometimes, it doesn't have to be this dramatic." The black and blue figure called out as he flipped over the knocked out thugs and proceeded to stand on his hands on a higher up ledge.

The League switched between the two... vigilantes? How did these two know each other, they're nothing alike.

The blue hero smiled towards the League as he began to flip away, but before he was out of earshot he called out.   
"Let's do brunch. Bring your new friends."

During the journey back it was silent until they reached the Watchtower. Batman was being bombarded with questions.   
"Who was that?" Flash.   
"Do you know him?" Wonder Woman.   
" _How_  do you know him?" Green Lantern.   
"What's going on?" Green Arrow.   
"I didn't know there was a vigilante in this area?" Superman.

Batman eventually had enough of the questions and mumbled out an answer.   
"That was Nightwing." His answer caused more questions and prodding from the JL for Batman to take them to brunch by the young heroes request. Which worked. As a few days later the League was found in a quite large flat in Gotham's sister city: Blüdhaven.

The League sat, in full costume with the vigilante that had helped them in Coast. They sat inside a large flat within the city.   
"So, how do you know Batman?" Superman asked.   
"Oh! I'm his secret love child." The blue hero responded. The League just stared in bewilderment.   
"You are not my secret love child," Batman growled.   
"Come on B, even you can't deny the similarities in our appearance!" The bluebird argued.   
"That is just a coincidence." The bat argued back.   
"Dad, nothing is a coincidence when it comes to you."

The two continued to argue back-and-forth until their debate was stopped but their green alien.   
"I did not realise Batman had a child." Martian Manhunter said. His voice calm and serious but could be seen as a joke.

This caused Nightwing to blink before toppling over in a fit of laughter. The man makes no attempts to getting up as Batman tried to apply anti-Joker venom but was unsuccessful as Nightwing just kicked it away as tears began to appear with his laughter.

The League just stared at the scene, unsure as what to do. Nightwing would ask them to leave seeing as his laughing fit wouldn't end soon but he gave himself enough of a breather to talk.   
" _We're_  just so  _glad_  you're socialising now, Batman."

Outside the room, Superman raised an eyebrow towards the stoic man.   
"...  _We_?" The Kryptonian slowing breathed out.   
"Not a word Kent, not a word." Batman lashes out before throwing a smoke bomb and disappearing from sight.

The bat wasn't seen until the next official League meeting. Not saying a word about this 'child'. Even the child himself, that some of the League have visited, hasn't added anything only responding with:  
"No, I'm not ruining this. This is the best entertainment I've had in years!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 3. The JLA just met Batman's first son, Grayson is having way too much fun with this.
> 
>  
> 
> \--Then, one day, in the middle of a JL mission, the League gets in a tight spot. Out of nowhere, this blue and black blur swoops in and saves everyone's ass. Maybe breaking some shackles that were proving very difficult, maybe disarm a bomb that the League was just a hair's breadth too slow to reach without help, but whatever happens, the shadowy figure pauses just long enough to say, "Hey, Batman, you know there are these things called /cellphones/ now and you can just /call/ sometimes, it doesn't have to be this dramatic?" and bounds away after shouting 'let's do brunch! Bring your new friends!'
> 
> Batman is /mortified/.
> 
> No one lets it go.
> 
> The entire rest of the mission, the whole League is asking so many questions. Who was that? Do you know him? /How/ do you know him? what's going on? I didn't know there was a vigilante in this area?? They don't let up until he talks.
> 
> "That was Nightwing." Batman is mumbling. The JL force him to bring them to the brunch. Brunch happens to be in a run-down apartment on the edge of a bad neighbourhood, at five in the morning, in costume. Nightwing introduces himself as Batman's lovechild with justice.
> 
> "I did not realise Batman had a child," Martian Manhunter says, calmly enough that no one's sure if he's accidentally plucking a really loud thought out of the air or if he's trying to make a joke.
> 
> Nightwing stares for a moment falling over laughing. He doesn't get up. Batman starts trying to apply anti-Joker venom but Nightwing just kicks him and laughs until he cries. He keeps trying to wipe his eyes and his mask keeps getting in the way, so he asks everyone to leave so he can please get a hold of himself.
> 
> He is still laughing when they leave. Everyone is confused. Batman is furious. Nightwing manages to breathe long enough to say,  
> "We're just so /glad/ you're socialising now Batman,"
> 
> Superman turns to look at Batman very slowly.  
> "...'/We/'?
> 
> Batman pirouettes away in a panic. They don't see him until the next official league meeting. He is extremely tight-lipped about his 'child', and even though a few leaguers have gone to visit Nightwing since, he just keeps saying,
> 
> "No, I'm not ruining this. This is the best entertainment I've had in years.--
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	4. Red Hood

After the whole 'child' incident the League was left to believe it was all resolved until a mystery mission lead them a quite densely-populated city due to a man running around taking down supposed corrupt politicians and other power holders.

What they weren't expecting was to finally corner their man only to find out that the man was just a well built but also gangle older-teen about 17 that's running around in a brown leather jacket and red helmet... and a mask under that helmet. However, what was even more of a surprise was the way the teen reacted to Batman.

They watched as the teen eyed each of them but he froze when he landed on the bat, originally they thought it was because of fear but they were very wrong.   
"Oh my God. Oh my G O D. Oh my fucking God you're kidding me what the eff Bruce oh mY goD. I didn't think Dickie was telling the truth. Oh. My. God."

Batman buried his head in his hand as he growled out a _'no'_ towards the teen and their one-sided shouting match. This left the League to speculate that someway the two were related.

The Flash sped over towards the Dark Knight, throwing an arm over his shoulder to console the man.   
"Hey, man, I get why you didn't want to talk about your kids. It must be rough knowing one of them's gone and become a weird violent vigilante, but we're not gonna judge you for something like that and we're not going to shun you or anything okay?"

After Flash's little speech the Red Hood pause mid-sentence to add.   
"Oh my _God_ , he didn't tell you about  _us_??? Oh my God, Bruce. Wow. Wow. The others are gonna be so fucking offended. WOW!"

Batman didn't even look up as he growled out an answer.   
"They are happy I am  _socialising_." However, after his little statement, Red Hood stopped his shouting, too busy cackling.

Batman took the Red Hood away personally as the Justice League stared.  _'Others'_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 4. Todd's here and he's having the time of his life, he loved to tease his old man. Adding on, new chapters every Friday.
> 
>  
> 
> \--For a few minutes, they think they've resolved the mystery when mission leads them to a population-dense city where some dude is running around picking off a startling number of rumored-to-be-corrupt politicians and some other people. It's not the thing they'd usually go for, but hey, it's been a slow week. Slow weeks are good, but no excuse to slack.
> 
> They get their first good look at the perp when they corner they guy, and as tricky as it is to accomplish, it feels like it should have been simpler since the one causing all the havoc turned out to be this gangly older-teen in a red helmet?
> 
> A gangly older-teen in a red helmet who takes one look at Batman and just goes, "Oh my god. Oh my g o d. oh my fuckin god you're kidding me what the eff Bruce oh mY goD-"
> 
> Batman just quietly buries his head in his hands and growls out a /no/, and in the middle of the subsequent (one-sided) shouting match, the League gets the vague idea that somehow the assassin and Batman are related.
> 
> Flash throws an arm over Batman's shoulder and tries to be consoling, like, "Hey, man, I get why you didn't want to talk about your kids. It must be rough knowing one of them's gone and become a weird violent vigilante, but we're not gonna shun you or anything, okay?"
> 
> But Red Hood hears and pauses mid-shout to add, "oh my /god/ he didn't tell you about us? Oh my god Bruce. Wwow, Wow, The others are gonna be so offended. WOW."
> 
> Batman growls out a "/they are happy I am socialising/" and after that, Red Hood stops shouting, but is too busy cackling to clarify.--
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	5. Red Robin and Spoiler

It was another mission, this one was out at sea so they brought air and sea support, and Batman came along because he's Batman.

The mission was quite lengthy, leading into the dust of the sun but also leading to the heroes heading to Gotham docks as it was the closest.

The League quickly learned that Batman wasn't the only Gothamite that didn't like metahumans in their city.

Just as the League: Aquaman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl and Batman. Landed they were suddenly greeted by a girl in purple who had landed a solid hit on Hawkgirl. The purple girl had appeared out of  _nowhere_ , leaving the League to wonder what the hell had happened?

Just as the girl landed, giving them a view of what she looked like a boy in red showed up, by the expression on his face, he was freaking the fuck out.   
"No, wait that the Justice League! The one Wing and Hood met," the boy had froze, staring at the dark bruise appearing on Hawkgirl's jaw. "Oh my god! You  _punched_  Hawkgirl!"  
"Yes, I kinda noticed that, Timborie!" The purple girl yelled.

Both red and purple heroes turned back towards the League rapidly spewing out apologises. The League stood there baffled while Batman stood back, wanting the ground to suck him in.

Among their confusion Wonder Woman smiled. Liking the two very young heroes, especially the purple one's fire.   
"Are you both new heroes? Your skills are already quite impressive." They watched as the two young heroes fidget under the scrutiny.   
"Actually, we're not really new, we've been doing this for a few years." The red one commented.   
"Really?" Aquaman questioned.   
"Yeah! My name's Spoiler and the nerd here is Red Robin." The purple girl, Spoiler, said.

Wonder Woman turned towards Batman, seeing if he knew about these two heroes as they were in his city. It also seemed as though Martian Manhunter had the same idea but the look he was giving Batman was the same as he does when Batman radiates mental discomfort  _so hard_  it can't be ignored. And there was only a small handful of things that caused it to go this bad.

The others seemed to catch on to Batman's mental discomfort.   
"Oh no," Green Lantern said. "Don't tell me-"

The teenager in red, Red Robin, coughed into his hand.   
"Uh Yeah. Hi, dad. Glad to see you made some more friends." The poor boy shifted behind Spoiler as she had her hands wrapped around her abdomen, howling with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 5. Drake's such an awkward bean while Brown's loving to tease the coffee boy. Batman is hating his life.
> 
>  
> 
> \--Which is nothing compared to the girl in purple, who starts absolutely busting a lung when they float onto Gotham's northern docks after a fiasco out at sea leaves Gotham the closest unoccupied harbor. Apparently, Batman wasn't the only Gothamite suspicious of metahumans, because this purple girl just shows up out of /nowhere/ and lands a solid one on Hawkgirl before anyone even knows what's happened?
> 
> And then this kid in red shows up just flipping his shit and going "No, wait, that's the Justice League! Oh my god, you just punched Hawkgirl!"
> 
> Even though the response is, "yes, I kind of noticed that, Timborie!" a moment later, bother teenagers are clearly visible, flailing some, and rapidly apologising. They're scrawny, well-outfitted, but very clearly /young/. Wonder Woman is impressed at the Spoiler's fire, though, and commends her.
> 
> "Are you both new heroes? Your skills are already quite impressive," she says, looking over the two. They don't really look like much, and they're clearly fairly uncomfortable under scrutiny, so, feeling merciful, Wonder Woman turns to the only other person present who would be able to answer her question-after all, Batman apparently knows everything that goes on in Gotham.
> 
> Except Martian Manhunter is looking at Batman the same way he does when Batman is radiating mental discomfort so /hard/ it can't be ignored.
> 
> "Oh no," says Green Lantern. "Don't tell me-"
> 
> The teenager in red coughs into his hand. "Uh. Yeah. HI, Dad. Glad to see you've made some more friends."
> 
> (That's when Spoiler starts laughing)--
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	6. Oracle and Black Bat

The League had thought that would be the end for the night once the two heroes disappeared. However, it turned out it wasn't.

To avoid unwanted attention from the Gothamite the group opted to travel through the city via its rooftops. That when they meet her.

As they passed by building after building Superman had spotted a dark silhouette dancing on a roof. Squinting slightly he was able to distinguish that it was a female but nothing else.   
"Who is that?" Superman asked. This caused everyone to look towards the direction the Kryptonian was pointing.

The league watched as the figure dancing on the roof paused. They watched as she sent a gleeful wave towards them but notice her gaze directly at the bat. Batman sent a hesitation wave back towards the girl in black as it seemed as though she had been giving the best present one could reserve. She then proceeded to jump off the roof and in a matter of minutes had resurfaced after taken down three thugs and drug dealer, leaving them tied up on the corner of the ally.

"Who was that?" Aquaman asked once the girl had disappeared. The bat just grunted, wanting to leave, like now.   
"No! She isn't, don't tell me!" Green Lantern yelled.   
 _"Yes, she is."_ A new voice answered.

The entrance of the new voice had startled the group of heroes. They were using a private com-link, no one should have been able to hack into it. Batman let out a loud sigh at the attic of his friend's daughter.   
"Stop, all of you, your being ridiculous." Batman sighed.   
 _"Honestly, if it was this easy to scare a group of heroes I would have done it early"_  The disembodied voice answered.   
"Sorry, but who are you?" Superman asked, trying to distract himself from Batman's glare.   
 _"My name's Oracle the eyes and ears of the bat clan."_ The voice answered.   
"Another child?" Wonder Woman asked  
 _"Not really his kid, but I might as well be. And the girl you just saw was Black Bat."_

The League stood there, staring at the bat as he seemed intent of disappearing.   
"So?" Martian Manhunter began to asked but before he could even say anything the bat was gone. Leaving the League alone in a city they've never been in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that the end of chapter 6. Gordon is having a kick out of scaring the League and Cain is just being a pure daughter and the only non-problematic child Batman has. And yes, I've added more characters because why not. Also, I recently finished Trollhunters and I'm so god damn emotional, like OMG, if you haven't seen it go and watch it.
> 
>  
> 
> \--Later that same night, as the League is leaving over Gotham's rooftops, they stop a completely dark figure dancing among the rooftops, who pauses just long enough to give a gleeful wave. Batman gives a hesitant one back. It seems to be more than enough. She absolutely bounces, dives down into an alley, and resurfaces after three thugs and a drug dealer have been left out on the street corner for pickup.
> 
> "So," Green Arrow says, sidling next to Batman.
> 
> Batman is already fleeing before anything else can be said--
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	7. Signal and Batwoman

Today Batman was only joined by two members of the League: Green Arrow and Flash.

Today the two Leaguers were allowed access in Gotham due to a large heist operation that was going to take place between Gotham and Central.

Batman was talking to Commissioner Gordon while Flash and GA stood behind him, staring at the two new members of their team.

Batman had told them to deal with Central while he dealt with Gotham, however when they returned they weren't expecting these new members.

Flash and Arrow continued to glance at one another then at the two other bats.   
"You think they're his kids?" Flash whispered.   
"At this point, maybe." Green Arrow whispered back.   
"We can hear you." The bat with red hair snapped. Glaring towards them.

Flash and Green Arrow froze, being sent a batglare is utterly horrible.   
"Batwoman, I think you scaring them." The man in yellow said.   
"Well, they think I'm one of the bat's kids." The woman in black responded.   
"Wait, your not one of his kids?" Flash asked.   
"Me, no. I'm more like his cousin, his kids call me auntie." The woman, Batwoman, answered. "Signal here," she pointed to the man beside her. "Is one of his kids."   
"I have parents!" The yellow man, Signal, yelled.   
"Who are permanently jokerized and please, Batman would adopt every orphan in Gotham if he could," Batwoman said.   
"I'm not even an orphan!" Signal yelled.    
"You spend more time with the bat and his kids than your own home," Batwoman replied smugly.   
"You've seen his home, why wouldn't I," Signal answered.

Flash and Arrow were drawn away from their conviction by the bat. Grabbing them by their costume and pulling them away.   
"Not. A. Word," Batman growled out as the two Leaguers sniggered.

Well, that's two more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 7. Thomas knows he's official one of Bat's kids but still denies it, Kane, on the other hand, isn't but adores all of them. No headcanon here because I added these two, it's going to be the same for the next chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	8. Batwing, Bluebird, and Huntress

Today the League had found themselves on a remote island in the middle of the ocean.

Today's team consisted of Superman, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman and Flash. Batman hadn't joined them due to substantial injury he received on patrol. And at the moment he could be very helpful in dealing with the villain, after all, it is one of his.

Bane.

Bane was a large bulk of a man, due to the toxins constantly being pumped into his system he was proving to be a problem.

That was until something came flying through the air, landing a direct kick to Bane's head.

The League was left dumbfounded as different projectiles were being thrown from every direction and different figures would appear and land a hit on Bane before disappearing.

The League watched for a while before a small black object was sent right towards Bane and sliced the tubes connecting to his toxins. They watched as he began to shrink before them.

To replace Bane's large imposing figure was three new figures, one male, and two female.

The male was in a high-tech mech suit with a glowing blue bat on his chest.

One of the females had short purple and blue dyed hair with a black and blue/purple costume to match.

The last female had long black hair and a costume made of a very dark purple, almost black with bright purple highlights. She was also the only one with a cape.

The Flash quickly ran around the three new figures, eyeing them up and down.   
"What are you doing?" The purple and blue haired woman said.   
"Trying to figure out who you are." The Flash answered.   
"The name's Bluebird, this here is Huntress and the dude is Batwing." The purple/blue haired woman, Bluebird, said.

The League continued to stare at them, they were young, late teens most likely.

"Why are you here?" Superman asked.   
"Batman sent us." The male, Batwing answered.

The Flash skidded to a stop, landing on his face. The others just raised an eyebrow towards him.   
"BATMAN HAS MORE KIDS!" He yelled once his face was out of the dirt.

The three other occupants shared a glance at each other before the black haired woman, Huntress answered.   
"Yeah, DaddyBat has more kids." She grinned before looking towards Batwing. "We need to bring Bane back to Gotham."  
"Yep, calling the Batjet now." Batwing answered.   
"Why did bat let Nightwing name everything in the cave?" Bluebird questioned.   
"Because no one can resist his puppy dog eyes." Batwing blandly stated. They seemed to have come to an agreement.

Soon enough a large black jet appeared behind them. Each one stepped on, dragging a tied up Bane with them.

The League stayed on the island and watched as the jet left.   
"Batman has more kids?" Wonder Woman said.   
"It would seem so." Martian Manhunter responded.   
"He let his kid name is toys?" Flash asked.   
"That would seem to be true as well." MM also answered.   
"Well, looks like tonight's meetings going to be interesting." Superman clapped.

They all headed off the island to go discuss a bat and his kids with the League.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 8. Fox is just done with Grayson's ridicules naming habits, Bertinelli and Row also enjoyed teasing Bat about being a such a dad. Also watched Captain Marvel earlier this week with my brothers and we loved it. (Side note, painted my nails the flag of my sexuality and since my family know nothing when it comes to the LGBTQ+ community let alone their flags ((or care much about me)) they just thought I was being weird with the colour choices but NOPE, I was just prancing around showing the world my sexuality and they were none the wiser). Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	9. The in-between

Later on, the League had come together in the Watchtower, minus the bat.

"They were teenagers," Superman stated. Hands stretched out and making a face that said  _they have to be the newest_. "Batman couldn't have been training them for  _that_  long." Obviously referring to the youngest members of the bat-family they have met.

The League sat around the large table placed in their meeting room, a murmur of acknowledgment passed through the room. If they were, to be honest, they weren't that comfortable with having children,  _children_ , on the battlefield.

"I just want to know where they're coming from. Termites?" Green Arrow voice, slight sarcasm in his voice.   
"Right out of the woodworks." Green Lantern joined in, nodding his head. The League laughter at the idea.   
"I must say, it's a bit unnerving to see that Batman apparently hides this many children and apprentices from us and the world," Aquaman added. It was a bit strange.   
"Batwoman seemed to be an adult," Superman commented.   
"Yeah, one out of like ten." Green Lantern responded.   
"Not only that but from what we've seen, they seem as skilled as Batman." Wonder Woman voiced. Hawkgirl agreed, giving a thumbs-up as she nursed the bruise on her jaw with an ice back. Still extremely bruised from the days prior  
"Well, I think this is the cutest thing that's ever come out of Batman's existence," Flash said.   
"I can see why you would think that." Martian Manhunter responded.   
"Imagine father's day in the Batcave." Flash cooed.

The rest of the meeting composed of Flash rambling about the cute little things that could happen with the bat's and his kids. Honestly, some of the things Flash came up with were adorable. He then made them all promise not to say a word to Batman about it.

As time went on whenever any Leaguers found themselves with Batman they kept a watch. Even though they all believe there couldn't be more they still  _waited_  because it now just a running joke in the League. Batman was well aware of it.

They still don't think there's more until the bat invites them to his cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 9. The League discusses Batman's seemingly endless number of kids. They do get a kick out of it. Last thing, sorry for not posting yesterday, got swarmed with work and I completely forgot.
> 
>  
> 
> \--"They were teenagers," Superman says later on the watchtower, hands outstretched and making a face like these must be the newest.  
> "He can't have been training them for that long."
> 
> There's something of a murmur of acknowledgment, but no one really seems all that comfortable with anything, and Green Arrow says something about "I just want to know where they're coming from. Termites?"
> 
> "Right out of the woodworks," Green Lantern agrees, nodding
> 
> Aquaman is a little unnerved that Batman's apparently hidden his many children/apprentices from them. Hawkgirl gives a thumbs-up, though. She's not speaking unless necessary, because her jaw is still bruised and being nursed with an ice pack, but she's still giving a thumbs-up.
> 
> Flash, on the other hand, makes sure everyone knows he thinks it's the cutest thing that's ever come out of Batman's existence.
> 
> "Imagine father's day in the batcave," He says.
> 
> (He also makes everyone promise to not tell Batman he said that, just in case.)--
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


	10. Robin

The League, almost all of them, followed Batman as he walked through the rumoured Batcave.

The cave was a treasure trove of souvenirs the bat had collected. It truly showed the more than a decade worth of crime fighting the man has done.

The League followed the bat but their eyes darted between every little detail of the cave, from the fully functional medical station, his Batmobile and other gadgets, to the giant dinosaur and penny which left the League with a few questions, to the displace cases showing of old tattered costumes, some from the bat and some from his kids and the last was the large computer the size of a car that was emitting a bright blue light.

Batman stood in front of the group, half working up the courage to reveal his identity. He still couldn't believe his kids had convinced him to do this, actually, he can because of Dick's kicked puppy eyes. Even at 19, the boy can  _still_  do it perfectly.

The League continued to look around but their attention was mostly drawn to the bright computer screen. That was when the high-backed chair in front of it suddenly squeaked.

All that Batman did was growl at the sound.

"Oh my god," Flash said, hands flying to his mouth. "Please tell me-" At the same time Green Arrow muttered a soft ' _No_ '.

They watched as the high chair swiveled around to fully face the team. On said chair was a legitimate child that was most likely shorter then Martian Manhunter's midsection.

The small child was wearing bright traffic light coloured costume. A stark contrast to Batman's greys and blacks. The child sent a Bat-glare towards the League and a scowl on his lips.   
"Father," The boy hissed. "Who are  _these_."

"How many children do you  _have_!" Green Arrow exclaimed. Dropping to his knees. Green Lantern shakes his head in disbelief and the Flash stood there, gapping like a fish.

Superman placed a hesitant hand of the Bat's shoulder before speaking.   
"Batman, I admire you, everyone admires you, who would? But I think we can all agree that you may have a problem."

Batman just growled at the blue boy scout before turning to his youngest son.   
"Robin, go upstairs, this is League business."  
"Let him stay, Batman. I would like to get to know him, he's a cute one." Wonder Woman cooed.

Batman could feel the blood rising in his son's veins and sighed.   
"I am NOT cute, I will stick a sword through you. I do not care if you are an Amazonian I will find a way to make your death as slow and painful as possible." The small child, Robin, threatened.

Batman stood there crying under his mask as he watched his son and colleague fight using threats and insults. He finally had enough and threatened his son that if he didn't head upstairs he wouldn't be allowed to go on patrol for a week. It worked as the boy left, mumbling Arabic and Romani (Mostly taught from Dick) curses under his voice

Batman turned towards the league, apologising for his son's behaviour but their attention wasn't on him but someone behind him.

Turning around Batman was greeted by his faithful butler Alfred (Dubbed the Bat-ler by his kids).   
"Master Bruce, I believe this maybe a bad time to inform you that all the young Master's and Miss are waiting for you to formally introduce them to your friends."

Bruce sighed.

"Follow me." Batman made his way up the stairs as a horde of heroes followed to meet his very,  _very_  big family.

* * *

 

"You have two dogs, a cat named after your butler-"  
"Clark."  
"And a cow."  
"Why, why do you have a cow?"  
"Robin..."  
"Like father, like son."  
"Allen."  
"WHAT THE FUCK!"  
"Was, was that Hal?"  
"WHY THE FUCK IS THEIR A DEMON BAT!"  
"Father, I believe Jordan had found Goliath."

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of chapter 10 and the story. The baby Wayne had family appeared and the League has given up with Batman's habit of just adopting children. Also, Pennyworth being the butler of the hour to remind his son that his kids are ready to meet his friends. Last thing, shout out to [Batmango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmango/pseuds/Batmango) for the Idea of introducing Damian's habit of just adopting pets.
> 
> \--They keep on a lookout more often, now, even though they don't honestly believe there will be any more surprise introductions. They're just /waiting/, because at this point it's almost become a running jock, but even /waiting/ for it to happen doesn't nearly prepare them for the first time Batman finally allows the League into his cave-a cavern filled with at least a decade's worth of crime fighting history already displayed in the form of old, tattered uniforms, half of which are recognisable as belonging to the 'new' heroes they've recently encountered, all sitting alongside trophies from particularly grand fights, a fully functioning medical station next to the garage, and a computer the size of a small car.
> 
> Batman is halfway working up the courage to give his real identity officially, and to buy him more time (because if Batman had to work up the courage, it was going to be worth the wait) they look around, most of them attracted to the bright screen of the computer-when the high-backed chair in front of it suddenly squeaks.
> 
> Batman growls when he hears it.
> 
> "Oh my god," Flash says, hand flying to his mouth. "Please tell me-"
> 
> At the same time, Green Arrow says, "/No/."
> 
> Because swiveling around in the bat-chair is a legitimate child, who doesn't even come up to Martian Manhunter's midsection, wearing bright, primary colours like half the costumes on display, and scowling to curdle milk.
> 
> "Father," the boy hisses. "Who are /these/."
> 
> "How many children do you /have/?" Green Arrow says, falling to his knees. Green Lantern shakes his head in disbelief.
> 
> Superman puts his hand on Batman's shoulder. "Batman, I admire you lot. But I think you have a problem."
> 
> Batman sends his tiny son up to bed. The boy refuses to go. He challenges Wonder Woman to a duel. Batman is probably crying underneath his cowl.
> 
> That's when the butler shows up and asks if it's a bad time to mention that all the other kids are upstairs waiting for him to formally introduce them to his friends.--
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
